


A Princess With Her Head Held High

by Princess_in_toe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_toe/pseuds/Princess_in_toe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the 100 had set foot on the ground, they are finally finding away to live. And maybe love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess With Her Head Held High

Octavia Blake had step foot on Earth ten years ago. Time had flown by, leaving a mess of destruction, chaos, heartbreak, death, and many other unpleasant things in its wake. But it also brought love, friendship, creation, and life. After the war with Mt. Weather, the forty remaining hundred and some of their family, moved on. Following Bellamy and Clarke they set out, leaving Camp Jaha and the ones who would not recognize them as equals. They searched for close to six months for a place to call home; a place that wasn’t already claimed by the grounders or infested with dangerously radioactive plants. And when they found it they knew immediately.

Bellamy was sitting on top of a hill, looking out over the Atlantic Ocean. Clarke had only ever seen pictures of it before, but they did no justice to the beauty laying before her.

“So? Is this it?” She sat down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest.

“I think so, princess.” He said looking over the encompassing blue. The water rushed up against the cliffs that brought the hill to an abrupt stop. The land was green and seemed fertile enough to plant crops. From the abundance of animals they had seen getting here, there was enough meat to feed them. This was their home now.

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, amazed at the way her face brightened looking at the ocean. A smile crept onto her lips, turning the corners of her mouth up just the slightest bit. Her head rested on her knees and her fingers clutched at her wrist. She seemed to be making herself smaller, almost as if she wanted to disappear into the nature that surrounded her.

“Hey, princess…” He whispered. She let out a little sigh and turned her head to look at him. The smile still sat warmly on her lips, contentment resting on her face. Her hair was wrapped up on top of her head in a makeshift crown, thanks to Octavia. Octavia had said that she didn’t want to find a long blonde hair sewn into one of her now many injuries. Octavia had opted to join them but only under Indra’s consent. Indra had reluctantly let Octavia go, saying that she was beyond ready to defend her “tribe.”

“Bellamy!” Speaking of the devil, Octavia came up behind them. The tattoos that covered her arms were still foreign to him. Indra had insisted on them, and once Indra “insisted” they had to be done.

“Bell. Everyone’s looking for you. They want to know what to do.” She said, not even a little out of breath after climbing up the hill they were now on. Bellamy stood up, looking at Clarke for confirmation. She nodded her head, and turned back to stare at the sea.

“Tell them to unpack. This is home now.” Octavia smiled and began her descent down the hill.

“Home?” Clarke whispered. Bellamy barely caught the words as they left her mouth, “Are we really home?” The smile had disappeared and all traces of happiness or content were gone, worry creasing the lines of her face. She was back in leader mode.

“Yep. This is as much home as we’re ever going to find. And if you got a problem, princess,…” Bellamy began walking down the hill, arms situated on his waist, taking up his position as co-leader once again.

“Bellamy.” He turned around to see Clarke standing on shaking legs, “You did well. Thank-you.” Bellamy stood aghast as Clarke walked back towards their group. A princess with her head held high.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!! Let me know if you want more!!  
>  My tumblr is shamelessfluffandstuff  
> Buckets of Love!!


End file.
